The brake pedals of known automotive brake systems have a force/travel characteristic that is set during the development of the vehicles and is unable to be adapted as a function of the situation.
With the introduction of electric drives, which are capable of recuperating energy during a braking operation, approaches were developed that adapt the force/travel characteristic of the brake pedal and inform the driver, with the aid of a “pressure point,” of the position of the brake pedal at which the disk brakes engage. At this position, the resistance force or the response force of the brake pedal increases. Such a system enables the driver to brake purely electrically, to optimize the energy regeneration, and to employ the disk brakes only when necessary.
A method for operating a driver-assistance system as well as an associated driver-assistance system are known from the document DE 10 2011 117 297 A1. A loudspeaker, i.e., a signal-tone generator, as well as various haptic means, e.g., a vibration motor, are provided as output means in the steering wheel and on the foot pedals.